


It's Gotta Be You Part 1

by beulahw



Series: Model!Jason and Fashion Designer!Piper [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Heroes of Olympus, Jason hates his job as a male model, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Freeform, fashion designer!Piper, model!jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beulahw/pseuds/beulahw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Piper is a fashion designer and Jason a male model that doesn’t enjoy his job so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gotta Be You Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was apart of a write a thon thing Suchastart, Demigods-and-Drakons and I did on Tumblr the other night. We have a fic tag on Tumblr- Fluff feels and pain.

_Prompt: Piper is a fashion designer and Jason a male model that doesn’t enjoy his job so much._

Jason often wonders exactly why he chose modeling in the first place. 

It’s stupid, he thinks to himself quite often.

The way people fawn over him and tell him how great of body he has or how pretty his face is. Most people would enjoy it… would enjoy the constant attention he received after a photo-shoot or walking the runway at fashion week. 

Most people would kill for his job, actually. 

The money, the women, the fame. 

But some part of him just can’t make himself like it. There’s a part of him that knows there is something better out there… Knows there is something more than being just another pretty face. He often thinks that he is an idiot because if _this_ is the only thing that he ever has to worry about then he is one lucky son of a bitch. 

He sighs as he walks into another designers office for a fitting, his third one that day. The receptionist ushers him back immediately, not so discreetly giving him a once over. She bites her lip as she eyes him and Jason has the urge to roll his eyes and tell her to snap a picture because… it would last longer. 

He walks into a large room, it looks strangely like a loft turned into an office and it probably was. There are rows of clothes hanging up on silver clothing racks. He sees one rack with a white piece of paper and  _Jason_ scribbled on it. 

He walks toward it, only to be stopped by probably the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. 

"Jason Grace?"

He stares, openly- not even trying to stop his ogling. She has tan skin- and not just tan skin from tanning but… something ethnic- exotic. Her hair pulled back with several pieces floating around her face and a hairpiece. 

Before he has a chance to allow his gaze to float downward she snaps her fingers in his face, “Hello?”

He starts and thrusts his hand out, “Yeah… yeah… I’m Jason.”

She laughs and Jason thinks it might be the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard.

"Piper." She says taking his hand lightly.

Her hand is small but fits perfectly in his own. He holds it for more than what is appropriate, he’s sure of that much. When he finally lets it go he’s pretty sure his face is beet red. She leads him over to the clothing rack and starts pulling things from it for him to try. 

He’s trying on his third outfit when it finally dawns on him that the designer usually sits through these fittings, to decide what he or she likes the best on the models. 

He clears his throat, “Where is the designer?”

She raises an eyebrow at him through the mirror he is standing in front of as she appraises the outfit, “I don’t think I introduced myself properly… I’m Piper McLean…. of McLean Designs and Apparel.” 

Jason just stares for a moment because that is the last person he expected her to be. Most designers were older and… not this young and… definitely not this beautiful. 

"Oh… Sorry, I didn’t realize." He says stupidly looking at her through the mirror he’s facing. 

She smiles at him and begins to pull off the jacket he has on, “It’s okay… I get that all the time.” He smiles back at her as she hands him a cardigan to try on with the outfit and he thinks that maybe he doesn’t hate his job… that much. 


End file.
